1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to devices for moving objects and, more particularly, is concerned with an apparatus for grasping odd-shaped objects to relocate the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Landscaping and building materials can be oddly shaped, awkward and heavy. Objects may be piled together. It is often difficult to remove individual objects of a pile without disturbing other objects in the pile. Equipment may also be damaged in the process of moving objects from one location to another location. An object itself may be damaged in the process of being moved. It is also difficult to place objects precisely where desired.
Various devices have been developed over the years to more effectively move objects, such as landscaping and building materials. Some representative examples of such prior art devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,717,704 to Pilch, U.S. Pat. No. 2,870,925 to Bernad et al., U.S. Pat. No. 2,908,409 to Hinders et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,817,567 to Lull, U.S. Pat. No. 4,131,210 to Everson, U.S. Pat. No. 4,285,628 to Jankowski, U.S. Pat. No. 4,466,494 to Hanson, U.S. Pat. No. 4,516,896 to Freebery, U.S. Pat. No. 4,808,062 to Bare and PCT CH89/00027 to Ruf. While these prior art devices may be satisfactory in operation under the specific conditions for which they were designed, none of them seem to provide an effective solution for the problems at hand.
Consequently, a need still exists for an apparatus which provides a solution to the aforementioned problems in the prior art without introducing new problems in place thereof.